Staddie
by krenee321
Summary: a companion piece to my story Something Wicked, mainly Stiles and Addie one shots, aka Staddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so my first one shot, the timeline for this is just after season during during the summer most likely. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Stiles hadn't heard much from Addie in the last week. For the most part, he had been out practicing lacrosse with Scott, but the other times when he tried to reach out she hadn't returned any of his calls or text messages. The insecure part of his mind thought that she was avoiding him, putting distance between them because she was second guessing their relationship, wanting to break up.

Thoughts like those plagued his mind constantly. He knew from the very beginning that she was too good for him; he was the reacher and she was the settler, as some might say. But after desiring and finally tasting the sweet taste of Addison Moore, he was going to ever want anything less. She was his, and he was hers, and no one was going to take that away from him without a fight.

But the question at hand still made him curious and confused.

_Where the hell was she?_

After nearly eight days of constant paranoia Stiles sucked up his dignity and asked Scott. He had avoided talking to Scott about his situation, because he didn't want to drag him into possible relationship issues. Especially considering Scott's current rocky relationship with Allison, or lack there of.

Shoving his lacrosse stick into his gym bag, he turned to Scott who was doing the same.

"So uh, have you heard from Addie lately?" he asked timidly, shifting his eyes to appear casual.

Scott turned his head and looked at Stiles with a furrowed brow. "Yeah, we passed each other at the clinic yesterday and talked a little bit... Why?"

Stiles fumbled with the strap on his bag and let it eventually come to rest heavily on his shoulder. "Did she say anything about me? About us?" he asked as he finally lifted his eyes and looked up at his werewolf friend.

Scott folded his arms over his torso and shrugged. "She asked how practice was going, but that's about it." he paused for a second before continuing with a small laugh. "She was kinda in a hurry."

"Why, did Deaton have cake in the back room or something?" Stiles sarcastically asked.

Scott shook his head and laughed, "No, one of the dogs we're taking care of finally had her puppies a couple of weeks ago. Addie has been practically living in the back room ever since."

Stiles let a sigh leave his body, and the relief that flood over his body was overwhelming. _Puppies, of course. She's not dumping me for another guy, she's just choosing to spend her time with adorable puppies._

* * *

Stiles walked through the front door of the vet clinic, and vaguely noticed the bell ding above him, that was supposed to alert the workers that a customer had just came in. He rolled his eyes though when no one came to the front to greet him, _Great customer service we've got here._

Walking over to the door that led to the examination room, he dropped his gym bag at the foot of the desk before pushing his way through the door.

The examination room was empty and dimly lit, but the door toward the far end of the room which led to the back room was illuminated brightly.

Stiles walked across the room and pushed the door open, peaking inside. A smile graced his lips, as he leaned against the door frame and saw his girlfriend for the first time in over a week.

Addie sat crossed legged in the middle of the room, her back to the door, with about half a dozen calico puppies stumbling to walk around her.

Stiles remained in the doorway for a few minutes before a laugh escaped his lips, he just couldn't stifle his laugh as he heard Addie continuous coo and talk to the little animals.

Addie quickly spun around surprised, and tossed him a fake angry glare when she noticed who it was. "Jesus Christ, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Stiles pushed himself off the door frame and mimicked her position, taking a seat on the ground beside her. "I've actually been here for a few minutes, so maybe you just need to get a better grip on your surroundings." he playfully replied as he reached his hand out and gently rubbed the head of one of the nearest puppies.

Addie straightened her shoulders, "Well _sorry_, but my mind was preoccupied." she sarcastically said, but the end of her sentence turned into a coo as she playfully tapped the nose of the little puppy in her lap.

Stiles rolled his eyes again. "I haven't heard from you in over a week." he said in almost a scolding way, but he added a smile at the end to prove that he wasn't actually mad.

Addie turned her head to face him and frowned. "I'm sorry... But_ look_!" she exclaimed as she quickly little the baby animal in her hands and practically shoved it in his face.

Stiles laughed and gently directed the puppy back into her lap, while simultaneously lifting one in front of him and bringing it into his lap as well. "It's okay." he said, which caused her to smile over at him. "And you're forgiven." He leaned over and captured his lips with hers, he groaned slightly missing the feeling of her lips on his. He pulled away when the puppy in his lap suddenly bit his finger; it didn't hurt but it definitely wasn't expected.

Addie giggled before turning her attention back to the puppy in her lap. "I call this one Sir Chubbs, because well, as you can see he is the chubbiest of them all." Her smile slowly morphed into a pout and Stiles sent her a questioning look. "I want him." she answered his silent question. "I want them all! But Deaton won't let me, and the owner said she wasn't planning on selling them."

Stiles furrowed his brow, "So the owner is willing to have-" he paused and counted the wandering pups. "Seven puppies just roaming around in their house?"

"She said she was going to give to friends and family." Addie sadly answered. "I _could_ be her friend!" she suddenly exclaimed with an angry, annoyed tone. "I'm a freaking awesome person, and if she doesn't want to be my friend so that she could then give me one of her puppies, then she's just stupid."

"Breathe." Stiles instructed as she ended her long sentence with a huff.

"But he's _so cute_!" Addie complained with a pout.

"I know, I can see that." Stiles agreed. "But that doesn't mean you're allowed to steal them."

Addie glared at him. "I wasn't planning of stealing them." she defended, but Stiles rose a mocking eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Okay fine, maybe it crossed my mind. But I never would have acted on it... Probably."

Stiles grabbed the puppy in his lap, and set in down in hers next to Sir Chubbs, hoping that the more cutest near her would cheer her up. "Why won't Deaton let you have a dog?" he asked when a smile painted her face once again.

Addie scoffed, "He says I'm not _responsible_ enough."

Stiles raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You? Not responsible?"

Addie nodded her head. "Exactly. I think he just doesn't want to mix his work and personal life, which is fine for him but not for me."

"Or he might think that with you being a teenager and always away at school or with me, that he might be the one that has to take care of it." Stiles countered.

Addie shoulders sagged. "That might be true as well." A silence lulled the room before she spoke again. "Do you think I could convince your dad to get a dog? I mean like you said, I'm with you most of the time anyway!"

Stiles laughed, "Honestly, I wouldn't doubt it. My dad freaking loves you."

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to ElenaxoxoSilber, realityalways-getsintheway, WinchesterSalvatoreLover, Guest and Bethisafan77 for the reviews :)**

**and also thank you to all of those who have favorited/alerted this new story.**

**Sorry that it's been like 2 weeks since the first one-shot. I was kinda busy at first, and then I just completely spaced it. Oops.**  
**It wasn't until it was announced when season 3 would be, that I was kinda drawn back into my Teen Wolf state of mind. Tumblr was freaking crazy that day omg. JUNE 3rd! WOOOO!**

* * *

Addie's sneaker clad feet were propped up on the dashboard of the jeep. The windows were rolled down as they sped down the interstate, trying to cool down the occupants from their adventurous day.

"I told you I wouldn't regret it," Addie said with her eyes closed, and her head laid back against the top of the seat, "It may have been cold this morning, but it definitely got hotter. Shorts and a tank top were the perfect outfit for today."

Stiles laughed lightly, not taking his eyes off the road as he rolled them. "I didn't say you would regret it, I just said it would've been smart to bring a coat this morning. Because as you pointed out for most of the morning, most of the _7 hour drive_, it was cold."

Addie lifted her head up and glared, "You're the one that wanted to leave at 3 in the morning!"

"We had to!" Stiles exclaimed while lifting one of his hands and flailing it slightly, "If we wanted to get there and be home at a reasonable time."

Addie pouted and crossed her arms over her stomach, knowing he was right. "Okay, no more arguing about who is right and who is wrong-"

"I am right." Stiles interrupted with a smirk.

Addie stuck her tongue out at him, before continuing. _"Anyway_! Can we just agree that today was freaking awesome?"

Stiles laughed. "You go to Sea World like every year, I don't get how you can be so excited every time."

"Dolphins and whales and sea lions are awesome! That's why!" Addie defended excitedly.

"Well I hope you got your fix, because I'm not taking you again this summer." Stiles said casting a glance over at her, whose face immediately fell.

"But-but-but why?" She whined.

"Because like I pointed out before, it's a 7 hour drive," Stiles replied. "And don't even get me started on the gas money."

Addie reached over and smacked his arm, to which he didn't flinch at since he was expecting it. "I gave you gas money!" she exclaimed as he laughed.

"I know but still! We shoulda just took the train." Stiles countered once she was firmly situated back into her seat. "It would have cost less and we wouldn't have had to leave so early."

"Yeah but if you took the train, then we couldn't pull off the interstate onto a nice cozy forest surrounded rest stop and make out." Addie countered with a shrug of her shoulders.

The jeep silenced as Stiles took his eyes off the road to peek at her bare legs that were propped up on his dashboard. Without another moment of hesitation, his left hand flicked upward to activate the jeep's right turn signal and he turned his head to check to make sure it was clear to change lanes.

Addie let out a loud laugh before she leaned over and kissed his cheek, while his eyes frantically searched ahead for the nearest exit. "We still have two hours. Wait until we are a little closer to home."

Stiles sighed and continued driving forward, passing the exit. "You are such a tease."

Addie smirked, "Oh hush, you know you love me."

Stiles grumbled in response, which caused her to giggle slightly.

After a few moments of silence, Addie spoke up again. "So how do you think Scott is doing?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know... He hasn't texted either one of us saying '_Mayday_' or '_help SOS_' or anything. So I'm pretty sure he will survive the next couple of hours until we get home."

"I trust Scott, don't get me wrong, but I think maybe we should have asked Allison instead." she said with a guilty frown.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Scott works at a vet clinic, and he's a werewolf! I think he is more equipped to handle things."

"Exactly!" Addie exclaimed. "He's a werewolf, I don't want him using his freaky mojo and trying to be his alpha or something. _We_ need to be the boss, we are in control!"

"As much as I appreciate this '_we'_ thing, don't go dragging me into all of this. If Deaton finds out, I am totally throwing you under the bus and running for the hills." Stiles responded.

Addie glared and crossed her arms over her chest, while sliding her feet off the dashboard and planting them firmly on the cars floor. "Well, I see where your loyalties truly lie... "

"_You_ were the one that went 3 towns over and spent most of your saved up money to buy a puppy! Not me!" Stiles said with a laugh, to show that he trying to start a fight.

Addie stuck her tongue out at him. "If you had just gotten me one when I asked, then I wouldn't have had to."

"I asked, and Deaton said no." he replied.

Addie shrugged, "That's why you shouldn't have asked in general. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"And I'm sure constantly hiding it in your room, isn't frustrating at all." Stiles countered.

Addie pointed her finger at him and glared. "_It_ has a name! Boo Waggly loves you, you should be a little nicer to him!"

Stiles laughed, "And I love Boo too, but you are still going to get in a lot of trouble if, no scratch that, _when_ Deaton finds out."

Addie pouted, knowing he was right. "Maybe we can ask your dad, and have him stay with you?" she suggested.

Stiles sighed, but his eyes still twinkled with amusement. "You better butter him up first," he said, finally conceding. "You know, laundry, cooking, cleaning, all that jazz."

Addie tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "Am I buttering him up or you?"

Stiles shrugged, trying not to let his smile slip through. "I guess it would be both, since we live in the same house of course."

Addie rolled her eyes as a small smile graced her lips. "Oh how very _convenient_ for you." Reaching her left hand out, she grabbed his right hand from the steering wheel and wove their fingers together. Peaking through her bangs that fell over her face, she saw a smile grow on his face though his eyes still watched the road. Letting their joined hands rest of her lap, she scooted over a little and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Don't go falling asleep on me." Stiles said. "If I can't sleep then neither can you."

Addie twisted her head, so now her chin rested against his shoulder. "I'm not gonna fall asleep."

Stiles scoffed lightly. "Well you weren't talking-"

"Just because I'm not talking, doesn't automatically mean I'm sleeping!" she interrupted with a laugh, before playfully blowing air into his ear.

Stiles twitched a little and cringed away, "Hey don't distract the driver!" he said with a slight laugh.

Addie un-wove her hand from his and playfully ran her fingers through his hair. "But it's so much fun!"

Stiles turned his head slightly and eyed her. "It won't be fun if we crash."

Addie rolled her eyes in response, but conceded to stop messing with him. With a sigh, she rested her head back down on his shoulder and stared out the front windshield.

After a few minutes her eyes began to flutter. Each time she caught herself, she blinked rapidly and tried to force herself to stay awake.

"Just go to sleep." Stiles said in a soft voice, interrupting her internal battle.

Addie fought back a yawn, "But you said-"

"I know what I said." he interrupted. "But it's fine," He turned his head and kissed the crown of hers. "Just go to sleep."

And without further instruction, she did.

* * *

**please review?**

**It really encourages me to write. But at the same time I really don't want to be one of those authors that says "I'm not posting the next chapter until I get 10 reviews", so I won't say that. But it would be really helpful.**

**~krenee321**


End file.
